Wammy Runaway
by Stupidbutts
Summary: Zero is a 16 year old girl who was living in the Wammy house. Till one day her father was murdered by Kira. Now Zero wants to catch Kira with some help with a New friend she made while escaping from Wammy House. MattxOCxMello Love Triangle -STOPPED-
1. Prologue: What started it all?

**Hello everyone! I have crawled out of the rock I have been hiding under and brought you a ****Prologue! Yah! So yah… enjoy**

**Disclaimers: I don't own death note and all that beautiful shit! I do, however, own Zeki (or Zero)**

---

**Prologue: What started it all?**

_The air, it smells salty. Like tears or sweat or perhaps it a hint or remorse._

The lines get shorter every time I visit my father. The falsely named criminal, Hiroto Kobayashi, and today I'm visiting him in jail. I'm always stuck in the waiting room. Technically, I am still a minor so the visiting policy is stricter.

"Zeki Kobayashi?" a tall, blonde, female guard called out finally. In truth the wait must have only been 30 minutes. But it seemed like forever, and I hate waiting…

I looked up shapely, "Yes."

"Your father is waiting."

"Thank you" I smiled and walked threw the metal detector again.

When I walked in I sat at one of the booths in the corner and picked up of the phones. I pressed it to my ear, "Hello daddy." I smiled sweetly

His face lit up once he heard my voice, "Hello Zeki. How is my special little girl?"

"I'm fine" I smiled; it was so good to see him again. He hasn't changed a bit in this awful hell hole. (At least I would think it would be a hell hole.) "How is this place treating you?"

"I can't complain. It could be worse." He laughed. He still had his sense of humor.

I could help to feel sad, I don't know who, or why anyone would fame you daddy. I just don't completely understand. He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone my mother. _My mother…that whore!_

He checked the wall clock then frowned at me, "I love it when you visit me, but you can't skip school."

"Dad, you're more important to me then the Wammy House." I pressed my hand against the scratched up Plexiglas.

"I love you. But you can't do that, make me proud, I want you to do good in life, ok"

I was silent for a minute, "Dad, I was thinking-"

Then it happened, right before my eyes…

He gasped loudly and clutched his chest. Dad dropped the phone and choked on the air he was so desperately trying to breath.

"Dad?" I stared at him, I felt my eyes widen as I slowly realized what was going on.

"OH GOD DAD!" I stood up off the chair and began to claw at the glass, I felt tears running down my eyes, and "Someone help!" I screamed at the guards

What made it worse is that I knew there was nothing I could do.

He collapsed on the ground, wheezing, and grabbing tightly to his chest. Then, in a flash, he stopped moving

Someone started tugging on my shoulder; it was the female guard, "Wait outside" I pulled away from her grasped, "DAD!"

After that everything was a vague blur

The guards told me that he died of a **heart attack**

And later that day

I figured out

That

Kira **murdered** my father!

That that Kira should pay for his crime.


	2. Chapter 1: Tears and Cigarettes

**Hi! This is my first Death Note fan fiction. So please review. I feed off of reviews (even the bad ones.) Zero is my OC she is mine! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note but I do own Zero. **

_You know I never really thought about this but_, _I'm actually an orphan. My father is dead along with my mother…_

Zero laid face down on her bed. The sheets under her where soaked in tears. She rolled to her side and started at the window. She listened to the sounds of the other kids playing with out a care in the world.

Molly, Zero's roommate, walked in and sighed. "How long are you going to mope?" She wasn't the most understanding person.

Zero looked up at her and frowned, "Hey! Fuck off. I'm in a bad place!" Till now, Zero had been the only child with a parent here at the Wammy House, the biggest reason why she was here was because she had no one else to take care of her after her father was arrested. (Also her grades where outstanding in public school.)

"I'm sorry! Jesus girl! I never knew my parents, doesn't mean I'm crying" Molly spat defensively

"Oh go to hell!" Zero growled and threw her pillow at her

Molly scoffed and left her in her misery. She started crying again.

After a while Zero finally had it set in her head, She was going to run away from The Wammy house and join the Japanese task force in finding Kira.

Later that night, Zero started dressing. She threw on her jeans and a tank top and opened the window slowly and quietly. She looked back and realized she would need to take some clothes.

Zero packed up everything she could take. 5 tops, 2 jeans, 1 skirt, her undergarments, whatever cash she had. But the one thing she had to bring was her books. Surprisingly, most people wouldn't think that Zero would be into reading books.

The Kids in the Wammy House would assume that she would fascinate her time into make up or stuff other girls do. To others and not herself, Zero wasn't a plain looking girl; actually she was very pretty with her long chestnut brown hair and lovely figure. The only thing about her that wasn't attractive was her milky, pasty skin tone. It seemed like she never had any skin pigment to begin with. Regardless what anyone else thought, Zero was pretty antisocial. She hated being told what to do and hated ignorant. She couldn't stand being around anyone with a low intelligence level and had a hard time dealing with anyone who thought too highly of them self.

Once she packed everything she looked back at everything she was about to leave behind and tossed her suit case out the open window then carefully jumped out the window and landed in a soft patch of grass. However, the way she landed looked absolutely painful. And it was, "Mother Rapier!" she cursed quietly and rolled on her back.

Zero sighed and looked up and froze. Some kid with red hair and goggles stared at her. His cigarette dropped out of his mouth and fell on the ground. His facial expression was priceless.

_Well, I haven't seen this kid before…_Zero thought to her self as they stared blankly at one another.

The Kid shifted his weight uneasily, "I won't say anything about this if you won't" he broke the awkward silences.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving this place. Tell who you like" She stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Seems like a lot of people are leaving now, huh?" he reached into his pocket and lit another cigarette

"What do you mean?"

"My roommate/friend ran off to start his own Kira investigation after L died. His name was Mello" he took a drag

"How weird, because I'm leaving to help with the Kira investigation with the Japanese task force" Zero smiled, interested, "What's your name?"

"Matt. And yours"

"Zero"

"Why Zero?"

"My Mother used to call me that", her voice suddenly turned malice. "Anyway, I better before the sun rises."

Matt looked at her, "What gave you the impression that I wasn't leaving either."

---

**Gasp! Cliff hanger! **

**Oh yeah, I brought Matt into this. Ha.**

**Give reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 2: Description

**Oh yeah! One reviews! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own death note but I own Zero **

_Hmm, so the red head has intentions of leaving this place too. Strange?_

"I just assumed" she turned back around suddenly, "Why are you telling me this?"

Matt smiled and put out his cigarette, "I thought it might just benefit you?"

"How so?"

He sighed and looked at the sky, "Explain to you more tomorrow. It's getting to bright out." He was right. The sun gave the sky a blue tint to the absolute darkness. It's impossible to flee from Wammy when it starts to become light out.

"Ehh" Zero frowned. "Fine. I'm not sure I trust you yet."

"Believe me; I appose not threat to anyone. Where do you sit at lunch?" he asked

"I don't sit in the lunch room. I stay in my room"

"Ah, a loner" he grinned amused, "Anyway I sit in the back row. Talk to me sometime" he stopped leaning on the wall, "see yeah" he walked back inside.

Zero looked up at the window she jumped out of. _Oh this will be fun_ she thought miserably to herself.

--

The next day at lunch Zero walked into the lunch room. No one really knew her; most kids just assumed she was a new student. And no one in the Wammy House liked new students so there were just cold stares at her as she walked down to where Matt was sitting. He sat where he promised he would, in the back row.

Matt didn't notice her, mostly because he was absorbed into his Game Boy. She sat down anyway; "Hello" she smiled warmly

"Yo" he nodded and continued to his game, not realizing who he was talking too till after about 5 minutes. "Oh! Hi!" he pressed phase, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a ghost?"

Zero frowned, "Many times"

"Right… anyway" he looked back at his game and saved. Matt stood up, "Follow me" he walked right out of the lunch room and towards the computer lab. Zero followed him with no question. When they got inside Matt sat on one of the chairs and started decrypting files. Zero stared at the computer screen; All of this was non-sense to her, "You can read Binary code?" she looked at the screen which appears to be all: 10101000111100101010010001101110010101010010001110110101010000110101110101010101001110110110110011101100110101011001101100110011101101110100100001111000010010101100010101010110110001010100101110100101110100101111110110000011111010101010111100110100110110010101010101100101101011011111111001101101001110011000110010101010101011011001

"Yep" he replied, "So what I meant when I said I could be a benefit is that I can descript computer files. Easily" he smiled as the screen, "Like with a click of a button I could have us on the next flight to Tokyo with out wasting a cent"

Zero had been left with a large sum of money sense her mother was tragically murdered. Strangely her parents both got life insurance a week after her mother was killed. This brought suspicions that her father murdered his wife for the money which Zero knew was bullshit. Now, when her father died, this tripled the amount of money she has now. So money was no issue for her,

"Wow…" she was mesmerized with his talent, "That's amazing"

He smiled, "I know" and lead back on his chair.

"I have a question, why are you helping me"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. I'm tired of this place and it seemed like the opportunity flew out the window… no pun intended"

She clucked, "Ha."

"That and I'm going to try to find Mello, the last thing he told me is that he'll never let Near find Kira before him. Therefore he is in Japan, along with the task force. See, it all works out."

"Awesome" Zero smiled, "Just so you know I'm rich"

"What you're serious!"

"Yep. I should have mentioned that to you. But still. I would be less to spend."

"So is that a yes." Matt beamed

"You had me sold on the idea. Plus, I think it would be nice to get to make a friend"

**I think this chapter was a little boring**

**Give reviews… please**


	4. Chapter 3: Fedora

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note**

**Claimers: I own Zero, **

**Thanks for all the Favs and Story Alerts! **

_It summer time and yet the clouds cover everything in the sky. It's not cold here; it's just dark and gloomy. As much as I have come to love England its time to leave. _

Zero and Matt had come to the agreement that they leave the day before a Final Exam. Zero figured that people would assume that stress got the better of them so they fled. Yes, it would be out of character for Zero to stress but she can throw on a good act.

So the night before Zero was studying like usual, till Molly come inside, "Zero can I ask you a favor?"

She looked up and grimace at her presences, "Make it quick! I'm studying for this exam!"

"Can I borrow your fedora?" Molly asked.

Zero forgot about her fedora. She used to wear it all the time but the teacher made her take it off in the classroom. She loved that hat, "No" Zero answered back.

"Why not?!" Molly growled

"Because I said so!" Zero growled back, "Now, could you kindly leave? I have a lot of work to do."

Molly was the type of girl who could convince a blind man he could see. She was very good with her words and usually got what she wanted with just simply batting her eyelashes. This does not impress Zero by the least. They never got along because Zero is stubborn when she knows she is right, the only way you can change her mind is by solid evidence,

Molly shifted her weight and leaned on her left leg and crossed her arms, "So I saw you made a new friend. Matt his name is? Am I correct?"

"Yes" Zero answered in a monotone voice

"You know people are talking?"

"I've played this game with you Molly. No matter what you say, or do, I don't care. Ok? So please leave. You're really starting to get annoying"

"Fine! I'll make you miserable"

"Your empty treats don't scare me." Zero sighed and looked up at her, "Do your worst" she then smiled at her. Molly rolled her eyes and left.

Zero looked over to her tiny book shelf in the corner; her fedora was just sitting there, collecting dust. She stood up and dusted it off and placed it back on her head, it fit comfortably.

--

Zero waited until midnight when everyone was asleep to rise. She changed into her casual clothing and slip on her fedora. She peered outside the window and saw Matt. He smiled up at her and she smiled down at him. Zero then grabbed her bags and anything else she needed then tossed it out the window. She then jumped out of it and landed correctly and with out her hat falling off.

"Bravo" Matt smiled

"Thanks" she picked her stuff back up and started walking towards the fence. Matt followed along with his things. "So, how are we going to Japan?"

"You know I just figured something. We can necessarily fly there" Matt said quietly

Zero looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need a passport to fly to another country"

"So, what are we going to do?" she said, she sounded as if she wasn't worried, "There are other ways to get to another country with out flying."

"Like…"

"Sailing?" she shrugged, "Thanks to modern technology it won't take months to get across the Atlantic"

They then stopped once they came across the fence, Zero sighed, "How do you think Mello got out of this place?"

"He was a lot stronger then me, I guess he hopped the fence?" Matt frowned

"Well then" Zero stuck her foot in one of the slots in the fencing and started climbing. Once she got to the top she jumped off and landed in the soft brush on the other side, "That wasn't so bad" she sighed

Matt frowned, "Um…"

Zero frowned also, "What?"

"There is a hole in the fence… you could have gone threw there" he clucked

"Fuck!" she cursed

Matt walked threw the hole, "Well, that sailing idea sounds interesting"

--

They walked together for an hour or two before they got into town. They where both equally as exhausted. Matt looked around, "There has to be a Hotel or Motel somewhere around here" he yawned

"I'll settle for a hostel!" she frowned, her eye lids where heavy, it was starting to get harder for her to keep her eyes open. It got to the point where she walked with her eyes closed.

"Hey! Watch out!" She was about to walk in front of a speeding car. Matt pulled back on her collar and she fell backwards and just barely out of the way of the car. He caught her last minute before crashing into the concrete.

Zero opened her eyes looked up at Matt, "Oh god, what just happened!"

"You almost got hit by a car!"

She hugged him tightly, her heart was beating so fast and so hard that Matt felt it beating against him. She sighed and started calming down. She then stood up, "Thank you!"

He sighed, "You have to be more careful, and I know that you're tired but you kind of have to make sure you're not walking in front of cars"

--

A couple blocks later then finally found a motel called, they practically ran inside. The man in the front desk looked at the two teenagers, "Hi, what can I help you with"

Zero smiled warmly at the man, mentally thanking him that he was still here. "Hi, can we have two rooms for one night. Please"

The man frowned, "Unforchantly, we only have one room left."

"Oh" she turned to Matt, "Do you mind if we share a room"

"I don't care, I just want to sleep!" He respond and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket

The Man laughed softly, "Here. You can pay tomorrow morning" he handed her the key.

"Thank you! You are a savior!" Zero smiled

"You're Welcome." The man smiled, "I like your hat by the way"

"Thank you" Zero smiled and walked towards the room.

**It's a pretty kick ass hat! It's pretty long chapter. Please give reviews. **


	5. Chapter 4: The next morning

**Well because most of you said please I'll update the next day. That's very rare for me so consisted yourself very lucky. ;3 **

**Thanks for all the review. I love you all! **

_I can't fathom everything that we are going to have to do tomorrow. Right now I'm too tired to care…_

Once Zero and Matt got into the hotel they both jumped on to the bed. They didn't even bother turning on the lights. Zero took off her shoed and pulled the sheets up, Matt put out his cigarette and pulled off his boots and crawled under the sheets.

"Good night." They both said to each other and closed their eyes

--

Well the next morning started abruptly.

You see, the last time Matt sleep in the same bed with someone, it was with Mello. The last time Zero slept in the same bed with someone, it was with her parents. Matt and Mello would never to admit this, but they both had a special bond. Mello was the dominant one and always will be and Matt just sort of didn't care. But when the nights get cold or one of them used to get scared (that being Matt) they would sleep in the same bed. Sometimes they would hold each other.

In Zero's case, she would sleep with her parents when she was little. Anytime she had a nightmare she would sleep in between them. Her mother would hold her tightly when she woke up in the morning.

So both Zero and Matt didn't realize they where doing this, but they where kind of spooning. Zero woke up with Matt's arms around her and with his chin on her neck, "Morning sunshine" she said in hopes to wake him up.

Matt opened his eyes slowly, "Morning" he closed them

"…um…" Zero frowned, "Matt?"

His eyes shot opened and he let her go, "Oh god! Sorry" he jumped back slightly.

She clucked, "Its fine"

Matt blinked and stood up. Zero smiled and sat up and slipped on her shoes. "We have a lot to do before we can even think about going to Japan."

"Like?"

"Well, I have to find some way to access my bank account." She smiled walked into the bathroom.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips and pulled out his Game Boy and started playing it while waiting for Zero. When she got out of the bathroom she coughed, "Wow, what brand of cigarettes do you smoke. It's really strong"

"I forgot..." he shrugged and stood up, "So where to? You have this trip planned out in your head already? Don't you"

Zero walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her I.D, "Do you think if I show them my I.D I can access my account?"

--

**Short Chapter, I'm sorry about that. I'll update ASAP **

**Give reviews please **


	6. Chapter 5: The short Update

**Disclaimers: I don't own death note**

**Claimers: Zero is mine**

_I never consisted having a friend, actually no. I never had a friend. Till now…_

It was at least 2 months since Zero had accessed her bank account. They both have become pretty good friends. Well since they hung out 24/7 and it was kind of hard to avoid one another. For those two months they stayed at a small hotel. Zero bought a lap top for Matt for investigation and finding ways to get out of England.

Matt had found out that the task force moved to America to hopes to find Mello. Also Matt almost shit him self when he had found out that Mello was the leader of the mafia in Los Angeles. So both there goals was to go to America.

Though, on they're down time they just goofed off and talked. Matt obviously smoke or play his PSP and Zero was starting to second hand smoke, she started getting into comic books instead of her usual 500 page novel.

--

Zero was laying her stomach on the couches while Matt was on the other side playing Modern Warfare. She looked up at him out of boredom and asked, "I can call you my friend now right?"

He looked up, "I guess so?"

"Can I ask you a question" she asked

"What?" he turned off his PSP

"What was Mello like?"

Matt was silent for about a minute, "He's a good friend."

"Really? He came off more of a bully to me"

He laughed, "Yep. Mello is, until you really got to know him. He likes to be number one. That's why he hates Near so much"

"Really, I figure he would be jealous of him. I mean, I'm annoyed that Near always seems to scored 10 times higher then me on all the tests but I have never seen him once study"

"You would like Mello then." He phased, "Now I have a question"

"What is it?"

"What's your real name?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Zero smiled,

"Fine but you go first"

"You can't laugh." She sat up, "It's Zeki. Zeki Kobayashi"

"Your name wasn't that bad."

"It's Greek for smart" she smiled gingerly, "Okay now, what's your name?"

"I'm not telling. I lied" Matt said

Zero frowned, "You suck!"

He smiled, "Well you swallow"

She laughed, "Shut up!" she punched his arm playfully. "I hope you know I never had a friend before. If anyone else said tat to me I would rip there throat out."

"Now you remind me of Mello" Matt joked

After that day there friendship changed. It's not a bad change but it's defiantly a change.

--

"Matt! Matt! I GOT IT!" she looked up from the computer excitedly

He looked up at Zero's beaming face, "What?"

"There's a boat that goes from London to New York in less then two weeks and once we get to America you can fly to Los Angeles with out a passport" she jumped excitedly, "It leaves in two days"

Matt's face lit up, "Finally!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys. Promise,**

**In my summary I did mention that there will (eventually) be a love triangle. Well I'm keeping that promise. Please give reviews**

**I'll give you a cookie :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Now Boarding

**Thanks for the reviews! Cookies for all! **

**Declaimers: I don't own Death Note for the billionth time!**

**Claimers: Zero is my OC **

_Today we leave for New York. I got a Plane ticket for Matt so he can meet Mello and after that I'm off to the Task Force. _

"It's 3 in the morning Zero. You couldn't have found a boat that left at noon" Matt yawned and leaded against the wall.

"Not many people where boarding the one at Three A.M" Zero frowned and waited for the boarding call.

"I wonder why" he said sarcastically. His hand shook miserably as he lit his cigarette.

It was cold in London. It also didn't help that they where next to the ocean. The temperature was 38 degrees and Matt was shaking. Zero didn't notice but and then sighed and leaded against him.

Matt was startled, "Um, Zero?"

"Sorry, after a while of being around you smoking I'm starting to get addicted to second hand smoke." she breathed in the smoke

"You know its worse to breath in the smoke then actually taking drags" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "Here" he placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it for her

She took a drag, "Thanks. I could think of the many things my father would have yelled at me if he knew I was doing this"

Matt smiled, "Like?"

"Like, well for one, the fact I ran away from Wammy with someone for a different gender." She said in a joking manner,

"I wouldn't blame him. I mean being in London at 3 A.M wouldn't worry me. Then again I would be to tired to care"

"Whatever" she took another drag. Matt shook as a draft of wind blew in. Zero frowned, "Are you cold?"

"Very" he shook

She hugged him warmly, "I can't believe you just wore your stripped shirt and jeans. Don't you have like a vest or gloves?"

"Yes, I'll just pull them out of my ass," he said jokingly

She chuckled, "oh ha"

Finally, they heard a, "Now Boarding!" coming from the boat. Zero sat up and put out the cigarette. "God, finally"

Matt sat up, "I agree" he picked up his stuff and waited for Zero till they boarded.

--

Once they boarded they walked straight to there rooms. It was dark and freezing. Matt jumped onto the bed and took off his goggles, "I'm tired"

"Aren't you always?" Zero turned on the lights and carried her suitcase to the dresser.

"It's 3, aren't you tired?"

"Not really" she shrugged and opened her bag and pulled out a book, "I'll sleep when I finish this debauchery."

"Debauchery?" Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well I heard a bunch of recommendations for this book so I decided to read it. It sucks" She tossed it on her bed and took off her shoes.

"Then why are you still reading it"

"Because if I don't finish then I haven't read it"

"That doesn't make much sense"

She sighed, "Well, I don't make sense" she opened it and started reading.

Matt shrugged and closed his eyes, "Well, what book is it?"

"It's called Twilight. It's a vampire love story… so far it's a streaming pile of shit"

Matt dozed off before he could reply to her. Zero continued to read. Once she finished she grimaced and shuddered. _That's the worse piece of shit I ever read…_She looked up at Matt.

"Matt?"

He didn't wake up.

She sat up and hovered above him, "Matt, wake up"

He didn't budge,

_I need to borrow his lighter. I need to burn it. _

She sat on his bed and shook him, "Wake up"

He frowned, "Get off me Mello! I don't want to go outside"

Zero stopped, "Um…" she shrugged and reached into his pocket and fished around his lighter. Matt grabbed her wrist, "Taking off my pants is not going to wake me up. Better luck next time"

She frowned, "Matt you're an idiot!"

He wasn't aware of what he was saying. He just stated what ever he was used to saying. Like once when Mello tried to wake him up Matt kept saying, "I don't wanna go to school mom… 5 more minutes"

_Mello tried to take off his pants… that's nice_

She tired to pull away from his grip; "Um…" she shook her arm around, "Let go"

He didn't,

Zero rolled her eyes and hit Matt's side,

"Ow! Fuck!" he swore and sat up. When he lifted up his head he rammed his into hers.

"Ouch!" Zero winced

"Zero?" Matt yawned and rubbed his head, "What the fuck! Why are you hitting me?"

"Why won't you let go of my arm!" she shook her hand around

He looked down, "Why is your hand in my pants!?"

"I just need to borrow your lighter!"

"For?"

"Burning that debauchery!" she pointed at the book.

He freed her hand, "Then why didn't you just say so?"

**Please do NOT yell at me for the Twilight bashing. **

**I asked my friend, "What's the worse book you have ever read"**

**She responded with Twilight so… there you have it!**

**Please give reviews. :3 **


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions and conflicts

**I'm back; I had a little writer's block this week but I'm back. So! I thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for a Mello, He's coming soon. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow… BUT SOON! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note but I would love too…**

_One thing I'll miss from England is the cold weather. I don't like the heat, anything 75 degrees and higher is hell for me._

Zero stood outside of the room where the icy wind blew. She held a cigarette between her lips as she inhaled. It's the second week of this trip and plenty of people had boarded after them. It wasn't that much crowded as she thought it would have been but the ship was filled with people looking for a cheaper way to travel.

Since it was so cold the outside of the ship was dead. Zero didn't see a soul walk outside and she loved it. This isn't surprising thought from Zero; she wasn't the number one fan of strangers.

Zero sighed and flicked her cigarette into the ocean and walked back inside.

Matt was bundled up in blankets and shivered, "How can you stand it out there? It's about 45 degrees outside!"

"Actually it's about 44.8 degrees" she sat next to him, "And you can't handle the cold can you?"

"Hell no!" he shook and pulled the blanket over his head.

Zero took off her scarf and jacket and laid down next to him, "I'm bored…"

"You still haven't finished reading that new stack of comic books. Why don't you read those" he suggested.

"Meh" she shrugged, "How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Can you just answer it so I can get to my point" she frowned

"I'm 17" he gloomed, "Why"

"No real reason, it's just my birthday today"

"Happy birthday" Matt sat up

"Don't mention it." She frowned, "I'm a year older, and it just reminds me of my parents."

"Sorry… now I have a question for you. Why did you pick the name Zero?"

"Really? You really want to know" Zero smiled

"It's bugging me. Out of all the names you could have changed your name too, why Zero."

"It's a long story." She said, "My mother put me in gymnastics. My teacher told me I was really good. After a year of being there I got the nicknamed Zero-Gravity-"

"Zero-Gravity? " His voice trailed off.

She shrugged, "Yep. After that my father called me Zero after taking me to the gun range for my 15th birthday. He nicknamed me after a supervillian from a Marvel comic. Zero,"

"What happened to your parents?" Matt seemed interested

Zero looked at up him, "I think that was enough questions for today, you still haven't told me your real name."

"Mail Jeevas"

"Mail? That's nice. Seems like you would have been teased a lot in school"

"I was" he shrugged, "Now will you tell me?"

Zero rolled her eyes, "Okay well my mother had an affair with another man. That man had never liked my father and framed him for the murder of my mother. Not to long ago in jail he died of a heart attack. He was murdered by Kira, Happy?" she said in a flat dull tone of voice.

He frowned, "Oh…"

She looked down and let her hair fall over her eyes. She swallowed back all the bitter memories, "So what happened to your family?' Zero then asked

"Murdered, both my parents and my sister. Shot to death" Matt said nonchalantly, as if he repeated this many times.

"That's sad. What were your parents like?"

Matt was silent. The conversation was starting to get really serious. He stayed for a minute or two before answering. He looked at her for a moment, "Eh…" he brushed the bangs out of her face, "Sorry, it was bugging me"

Zero's eyes met with his, "Its fine." She blushes slightly,

"Are you blushing?" he said amused.

"No!" she snapped defensively and blushed harder.

Matt laughed, "Wow! "He chin-dipped her, "You want me!" he teased

"Ugh!" she shoved him, "Asshole!" she smiled

"You're not denying it!"

"Shut up!" Zero blushed

"You totally want me!" he taunted her jokingly

Zero tackled him off the bed, "Take it back!"

"She said while lying on top of me!" he laughed, "What are you going to do if I don't!"

She punched him in the stomach, "Take it back!" she growled

"Fuck! Alright" he smiled slightly and fixed his goggles, "That does explain why you suck your hand down my pants"

Zero hit Matt again, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ow, ow, fine god."

Zero sat up and got off him. Matt sighed, "What now?"

"I don't know" She took off her fedora.

Zero was leaned on one side, against the bed and Matt was facing her leaning against the wall. He shifted his weight. Zero looked up at him, "Are you gay?"

Matt choked, "What?"

"You heard me?" She smiled, "Are you gay? Because every time I wake you up, or anything of that sort you mention Mello" Zero raised her eye brow, "So, are you gay? Gay for Mells"

Matt blushed, he was completely embarrassed,

Zero laughed, "Holly shit your blushing. Your redder then your hair!"

"I'm not gay!" he proclaimed

"Prove it" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and cupped her cheek. Matt kissed her softly. Zero was stunned at first. Once he pulled away she said, "Kissing me doesn't just prove it. I can kiss another girl and still be straight."

"You're really convinced that I'm gay."

"Eh, just the fact you didn't answer me at an instance kind of seems like your in the closet." Zero smiled, "I don't mean to be mean but I'm just being truthful"

Matt frowned and glared angrily at her at first but smirked, "Bullshit! You really don't think I'm gay. You got defensive when I said you wanted me. But you never said you didn't want me."

"What does that have to do with this?" Zero sat back up onto the bed

"You don't think I'm gay. And you want me"

Zero rolled her eyes, "Okay, yeah. I totally want you" she said sarcastically. She laid back against the bed. "Life is dull and meaningless with out you. Do me."

"You know it's true" Matt stood up.

"You keep thinking that"

"I'm not convinced till I hear, "Matt, I don't want you, not now, not ever." Till then. You so want me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm still not hearing you say it"

Deep down Zero really did like Matt. However, she never has liked anyone before and this was a new to her. Besides, why should she have to admit feeling for someone who probity doesn't like her back? Then again Zero was never any good at lying and she hated lying as well.

"Well, so what if I want you. Maybe I do, may I don't"

"Well do you?"

**Oh noooes! A cliff hanger. **

**I'm sorry it took me so long. I don't like this chapter very much. I might rewrite it hehe. I have to thank my friend Amanda for helping me. **

**Please Give reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8: Frozen

**No reviews, :'(**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note**

_Did it fucking matter if I liked him or not! Does it change anything?_

The night ended. Zero stormed outside the room and into the cold air. In raged and over run with emotional thoughts she walked around the perimeter of the ship a couple times because she cooled down. Zero new that Matt wouldn't have run after her, it was much to cold for him anyway. She faced the ocean and stared at the moon and stars till she heard footsteps walking towards her,

"Jesus Christ! How can you stand it out here" It was Matt walking towards her, "I think my balls are frozen" he joked as he approached her.

"I tend to like the cold. I feel more awake." Zero was leaning against the railing.

"I see. You like being awake" Matt had his arms crossed and was shaking, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to bother that much."

"Yeah, it's all good" she replied in a monotone voice, "Sorry for calling you gay. I was just curious." Zero was staring off into the distance.

"No it's cool, I get that question frequently" Matt said and joined Zero in watching the ocean, "How are you not freezing!?" he said randomly.

"I'm raised in Maine when I was a girl. I'm used to the cold; it had to be in the negatives before I start to freeze." Zero said then smiled, "How come you're frozen at 65 degrees?"

"Because I was raised in nice weather!" He shook as a breeze rolled in, "You would die in California."

"Most likely… The correct term is melt:" She smiled then faced him, "I think you should go back in the room, if you don't want to catch the flu or any illness."

"I could care less" Matt responded.

Zero looked back towards the ocean and sighed peacefully, "Well I warned you. And if it makes you feel better I don't have feelings for you. I still care about you in the sense that you're my brother but that's all"

"Oh" he frowned,

"Or I could just be lying." Now Zero was just toying with his head.

"You're driving me nuts" Matt looked over at her, the moonlight shinned perfectly so his eyes lit up and made the rich emerald color glow.

"You have really green eyes. It's hardly noticeable when you wear your goggles." She turned her body to face him.

He grinned, "Yeah, green eyes are rare. Green eyes and red hair are both very rare genies."

"Lucky you, I have a weird eye color, not to mention the orange streak in my eye." She said. The boat turned sharply and randomly, Zero lost her footing and tripped into Matt. He caught her, "Oh shit, I'm sorry" Zero stubble back into her place.

"Its fine" Matt chuckled and laced his hand with hers, "Your hands are warm"

"Yeah, I'm a very warm person," she smiled, "However, your not."

"I told you I'm frozen" He smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked questionability

"Nothing in particular"

Zero rolled her eyes, "Sense your freezing I think we should go back inside."

"I completely agree. Just one thing…" Matt phased and pulled her in closely and kissed her. Zero was stocked but in enjoyed the moment, "I can tell you're too stubborn to admit you like me."

"You're such a moment ruiner" Zero smiled, "I thought you were going to say something… better"

"It's not like I have a writer telling me what I should say" Matt freed her, "You want me"

"Whatever, you know it. Don't rub it in" Zero crossed her arms and rolled her eyes then began walking towards the room. Matt followed and repeatedly saying, "HA HA I was right! You want me"

Zero punched him in the arm, "Shut up! You're so annoying"

"Sorry" Matt chuckled.

Once they both entered the room Zero looked at the time, "It's midnight…"

"So it is…" He flopped against the bed and pulled the blanket over him, "You know, I'll never get used to the time difference in the mid Atlantic."

"Dido" she responded and took off her shoes, "so, do you like me or did you kiss me to prove a point?' Zero asked nonchalantly

"Both, your cool, besides the part where you thought I was gay"

"Sorry, but look at it in my point of view." Zero sat on his bed, "You've spent at last year with a guy who mentions a another guy who he was roommates with and as I recalled spooned together and sneak out with each other in the middle of the night. I admit it's cute but it does scream, 'gay'"

"I see your point…." Matt frowned slightly. "But I'm not."

"I know" Zero smiled, "I'm sorry but I'm dying to do this" She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He smiled between her lips, "Say it,"

She rolled her eyes, "I want you, happy?"

***

The ship landed two days after that one night. Zero and Matt obviously knew what would happen. Matt would fly to L.A and Zero would try to find the Task Force.

"So Where in America now" Matt looked at Zero, who wasn't thrilled.

"Yeah…" she looked up at her, "Are you going to have trouble finding the airport?"

"J.F.K airport, I know where it is"

Zero sighed and looked up at Matt, "It was nice knowing you. This was a really fun." She smiled faintly.

Matt hugged her and she hugged him back, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too" She frowned as a taxi rolled in to pick up Matt. "Goodbye Mail"

"Bye Zeki" He kissed her for a while and she kissed him back till the taxi driver hooked at his to hurry his ass up and to get in the car.

Once Matt had left her heart sunk into her stomach. However, she had much more too worry about.

**Well, there in America now. Okay, personally I think I suck at romance. Do I? Please review, I'm anxious. **


	10. Chapter 9: Trust Issues

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN A DIFFERENT POV. (Not like the over chapters where in first person…) Just a warning!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death note**

_Three months sense I flew to L.A, I wonder how things are for her? _

Matt's eyes where glued to the screen of his new Xbox fingers moved rapidly on the controllers as he played. There was angry shouting coming from outside. It was muffled but yet it still was annoyingly loud.

It was Mello arguing with his pawns, mafia members,

"She's not on any records, SPK doesn't know who this bitch is, it's like she never existed." The mafia member argued.

"That doesn't matter, she was found here, that means she was investigating things on her own. Who carries a gun around if they aren't up to something" Mello spat and took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"She's garbage. It's just a feisty bitch."

Matt phased his game and opened the door, "Can you guys keep it down. I'm trying to kill zombies!"

"Shut up Matt." Mello snapped and looked back at his pawn, "Where is she, and how many men did she injure?"

"In the back of the warehouse, and she took down five men." The pawn frowned, ashamed.

"Is this chick a lesbian?" Mello looked amused,

"Most likely"

Mello pushed open the door. The girl head was hunched over, she was silent. Her wrists were bound back with rope to a steel bars at the far corner of the warehouse. She was blindfolded and had duck tape over her mouth. Mello observed the girl before saying anything.

He sat on his knees and met her eye level then ripped off the duck tape. The girl cursed as he did so. "This is an interrogation!"

The girl stayed silent and didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl frowned and jerked her head upwards, "I'm sorry, I can't concentrate without use of my eyes…"

Mello yanked off the blindfold off the girls face, "Answer me!"

The girl looked at the blonde, "You can call me Zero"

"You must be stupid if couldn't tell this place wasn't safe. So don't give me any bullshit, why are you here."

"Let's get on thing straight, I would be in this situation if your pawns didn't shoot at me." Zero snarled,

Mello pulled out a gun and pressed it against her forehead, "Well they probity shot for a good reason! Now give me a good reason my I shouldn't pull the trigger."

"Go ahead and shoot." She met his gaze, "You'll never know why I'm here."

"It's tempting" he clicked the revolver. "You do not impress me. So why should I carry around extra baggage"

"That's a little harsh don't you think…"

--

Matt eventually got bored of waiting for Mello to give orders. He walked outside to the back of the warehouse; he held a cigarette between his lips and took a drag as he pushed open the door.

"Fine, you do bring up a good point." Mello said to Zero. Not realizing Matt just walked in. "This doesn't mean I trust you."

"I didn't think you would." Zero frowned and winced slightly as a pawn roughly cut her free.

Matt phased as he heard that familiar voice. He pushed past the pawns and towards Mello. Zero stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothing.

"I assume I'm going to have to stay here. Because you don't trust me…"

"Someone is going to have to watch you for the time being." He looked at his pawns, "Does anyone want to watch her?"

Nobody answer. Most of them where afraid of being stabbed or shot at due to rumors of what happened to the five mafia members who cross paths with Zero. Matt was clueless of what was going on,

"What's going on?"

Mello looked at Matt, "Okay, Matt your watching her"

Matt was clueless, "What?" he looked at Zero, "What am I doing." He took a double take.

Zero looked at Matt in total shock and didn't say anything.

"This girl has information we need and information she can only receive. Therefore she needs to stay here." Mello explained.

"Why do I have to watch her?" He replied coldly.

"I don't know if I can trust her that's why I need someone to watch her. Don't be a pussy"

Matt looked at Zero and sighed, "Fine. Okay, I'll watch the chick"

The pawns sighed relived and walked out of the warehouse. Mello handcuffed Matt and Zero together.

"Sheesh! You must really not trust me!" Zero frowned

"Your right. I don't!" Mello growled.

"I think this is a little extreme" Matt frowned as well.

Mello didn't care. "Get acquainted with one another, I guess that means you guys will have to share the same room so have fun…" he walked away.

Once he was out of site Zero shot a dirty look at Matt, "You suck!"

"And you swallow Zero." He smiled, "If they thought we knew each other you might have been handcuffed to someone else."

"Do I at least get a hug?" she smiled warmly

He hugged her, "I have to ask, how did you find me and Mello?"

"You said that Mello was a part of the mafia. The task force had trust issues with me so I couldn't help with there Kira investigation but thanks to that, I have a theory who Kira is."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Zero looked down,

Matt started walking forward towards the surveillance room, "When did you get so violent?"

**Yep. I told you that Mello was coming. Did I disappoint? If I did, then I'm sorry. :(**

**Give reviews please.**

**Thanks **

**- Lucy **


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble with the Handcuffs

**YOAI WARING! This is still in Matt's POV (kinda….) **

_It's been a two weeks and things are as chaotic sense Zero first showed her face in this building. Mello has major trust issues with her, come to think of it, Zero and Mello don't get along at all. Their both too stubborn…_

It was noise at the Warehouse. Especially at night when Mello is gone, the pawns act like their normal self and tend to slack off. Zero slept earlier then most people and she wore ear plugs because she was tired of complaining about the noise.

This was perfect for Mello and Matt. No matter how loud they were, she wouldn't wake up. Zero was obvious of what goes on at night, however, Matt still gets worried that she'll wake up.

"Mello shut up and stop being so loud" Matt frowned and looked over at Zero, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh stop worrying" Mello said in between kissing his neck. "Like I care what she thinks…"

"Well you don't have to be handcuffed to her." Matt protested

Mello sat up and screamed, "Bitch! Wake up"

Zero didn't wake up. She was curled up with on hand under her head and the other wrapped around the blanket.

"See. Not even twitch" Mello smiled, "Now stop talking about her."

"Fine whatever" Matt rolled his eye.

All three of them where in Matt's room, Zero had her own bed, (for obvious reasons), it was next to Matt's bed which was closest to the window. The handcuff that Matt and Zero have to wear was barely a yard long. It was only long enough so they weren't constantly shoulder to shoulder.

Mello sat on Matt's waist and buried his hands threw Matt's copper color hair and kissing him passionately. Matt returned the loving gesture and kissed him back and placed his hands on his hips, her jerked his hand upward which resulted in Zero slapping her self.

"FUCK!" she growled and woke up.

This lead to a chain reaction

Both Matt and Mello stared at Zero and Zero stared back at them. Zero eyes were wide open staring at them. They couldn't blame her; they were both awkwardly positioned on top of each other. It was a seven solid minutes if awkward silence till Mello broke it by saying:

"It's exactly what it looks like"

Zero looked at both men disgustedly and rolled her eyes, "If you guys are going to have sex, please take the consideration that handcuffed!" She frowned

Matt was embarrassed, only because he hadn't told Zero about the relationship between him and Mello.

"Go back to sleep" Mello growled at her

"Sorry I can't hear you" she pointed at her ear buds and rolled to her side and falls back asleep.

--

"You ass face!" Zero punched Matt in the stomach the next morning,

"Mother fucker!" Matt recoiled into fetal position on the floor and clutched his stomach. "What was that for…" he muttered painfully

"I can't believe you never told me that you and Mello together! Fuck you!" Zero growled and sat beside him,

"I was going to tell you eventually…"

"Whatever." She leaned against the wall, "You could have at least told me that you where bisexual."

"My bad…" He sat up and exhaled, "Jesus you punch hard!"

"I know!" She didn't look at him,

"I still really like you if that means anything" he said sincerely

"Whatever" Zero frowned and looked down.

Mello busted into the room, "Matt, buy me chocolate!"

Matt looked up at him, "Didn't I buy some yesterday?"

"Yeah, you did, and I ate it. So go buy me more!"

"Fine" Matt stood up, Zero followed him.

He walked around the back to the garage where a red Camaro was parked. "Sorry about that. Mello gets really annoying if he doesn't eat chocolate"

"Isn't he already with it?"

"Believe me, he gets worse" He laughed.

Zero phased, "Wait? How are we supposes to get inside?"

--

After 20 minutes of trying to get inside the car with handcuffs on they drove down to a nearby grocery store and picked up a couple bars of chocolate along with cigarettes,

"Aren't we supposes to be heading back?" Zero involuntarily followed Matt to the back of the Vons

"We should but I don't feel like it" He took out a packet of cigarettes and handed her one, "Mello is my best friend, I love him and all but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Zero chuckled, "I couldn't agree more" she took out her lighter

"Well that was an expected answer from you" he put the cigarette between his lips

She lit it and handed the lighter to Matt, "I know." She took a drag, "He's not the most likable person."

"No kidding" he lit his and handed her back the lighter. "Don't worry. He doesn't seem to like you at first, I would know." He took a drag "We shared a room in Wammy"

"So is that where your romance sparked" she smirked

Matt didn't answer, but he smiled and took another drag.

"I have to ask, who's the bitch in the relationship" she teased.

Matt laughed and blushed slightly, "I'm not answering"

"So it's you" Zero laughed.

"I told you I'm not saying anything."

Zero phased for a moment, "So is it serious?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't think I have anything to gain from this… relationship, I guess is that what you call it." He took another drag and looked down. "I mean it used to be one."

**Hmm, what do you guys think? Please review **

**Btw: I might not update for a while..**


	12. Chapter 11: Busted!

**Still in Matt's POV. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note! **

_It's late; Mello is going to be pissed…_

It was about 5:12 P.M when Matt parked in the back of the warehouse. Since it was winter the sun was set and it was dark and cold outside. Cold for Matt anyway…

Zero leaned over the front passenger seat to grab the grocery bag where Mello's chocolate was, "Fuck these fucking handcuffs" she growled and tried to reach the plastic bag.

"My hand is going to pop off" He winced as she yanked on the chain.

"No kidding" She eventually fell over the seat along with Matt, who then again was unwillingly falling back.

"Fuck!" Matt recoiled and rubbed his wrist

Zero blushed; he had fallen on top of her.

Meanwhile, Mello paced around, _where the hell are those two. They should have been back 4 hours ago. _

Matt looked down at Zero face and realized where he was, "Sorry. I should get up…"

"Ehh, I kind of like it" she gushed

Matt laughed, "Fine. But we eventually have to get out."

"Eventually" Zero added.

--

It was another hour and a half before Mello patients was gone. He looked out the window to see Matt's car parked. He was infuriated and stormed outside to red Camaro. It was freezing outside so the windows were fogged up. He could hear muffled sounds coming from inside, he pulled the door open and was appalled of what he saw.

Matt looked up at Mello, his jeans down at his ankles and on top of Zero. Zero's blouse was unbuttoned and her skirt was pushed up. Nothing more had to be said because it was obvious what they where doing.

"Hey Mello" Matt blushed, "What's up" his voice got high pitched and he was shaking and waiting to see Mello's unpleasant reaction.

Mello frowned grabbed his chocolate and shut the door in both there faces. The door hit Zero's head. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

--

After five minutes of figuring how to get out of the car and another two to fix their clothing, Matt ran towards Mello, Zero followed unwillingly. "Mello!" He called out.

Mello turned, chewing on his chocolate bar. "What?" he said annoyed.

"Well, uhh, I…" He forgot what he was going to say.

Mello unlocked the handcuffs for Matt and clipped it on himself, "I still don't trust Zero and I don't trust you." Mello shot a deadly look at Matt.

He flinched and Mello walked away.

Zero followed unwillingly and mouthed, "Save me!"

**Short chapter, I know, I must apologize. **

**I didn't check for grammar or spelling so if something is off please forgive me.**

**Reviews Please :D **


	13. Chapter 12: Managing

**A/N: This is in Mello's POV (kind of…) **

**Thanks for the Favs. And Reviews!**

_This girl, who does she really think she is!_

Mello tugged on the handcuffs as he walked around the large building. He didn't care that he was practically throwing Zero around.

"Ouch!" Zero mumbled every time he pasted a corner the metal cuffs banged up against her wrist and sense she was so pale even the slightest buries shows. Her wrist was purple and sore from a couple weeks with those metal torcher devices.

Mello eventually walked into his destination, he pulled Zero roughly into his room. As soon as his door shut he cornered her against the wall by facing her with his arms on both sides of her small frame.

"Eep!" Zero shivered in his icy presence.

"What the hell where you doing with Matt?" Mello growled

Zero snapped out of her fear of Mello and glared at him. She crossed her arms, "What do you think!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm here to help you with the Kira case!" Zero growled, "I don't know if Matt told you but me and him have been friends ever since you left Wammy."

"Bullshit!" He snapped, "I would know if you went to Wammy and besides Matt tells me everything."

"Well then I guess he didn't tell you that!" she snarled, "The only reason why you didn't notice me was because I came three days before you left."

He changed the subject, "It's been two weeks and you haven't done anything that involves the case!"

"Well how can I?!" she raised her bruised up wrist with the handcuff on it, "I've been chained to Matt!"

"It doesn't matter, you could still help. I'm starting to think that everything you said the day you showed your face around here was a lie!" Mello growled.

Zero snapped and kicked him in-between his legs, "Fuck you! I **wouldn't **lie to anyone. Even to an asshole like you!" she snarled

Mello winced and fell back in fetal position, "Stupid bitch!" he cursed.

Zero was focused to sit next to him due to the length of the chain. "You know I'm starting to hear your pawns call me that more offend."

"Well you deserve that!" He snarled

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes. "If you really didn't want my here you would have gotten rid of me by now. So I'm here to help."

He gave her a dirty look, "So you think that the head of the Japanese Task Force is Kira."

She nodded.

"It seems perfectly logical but there is only one thing you're lacking with your theory…" Mello sat up, "Evidence!"

"Not really." Zero pulled something out of her pocket, it was a jump drive. "These are all the file I have recovered from 'visiting' their headquarters. The old files of when the first L was still alive. His first theory was that Light Yagami was the first Kira and Misa Amane was the second Kira and was killing people with a notebook."

He took the jump drive from her, "A notebook?"

"Yep. A notebook that kills people. Sounds crazy, I know. But apparently it's the weapon of choice."

He stared at her as if she was insane. "A notebook?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes, a notebook."

--

Matt paced around, feeling guilty and alone. He was guilty that he had cheated on Mello and he felt alone because Zero wasn't around talking to him. He rubbed his wrist, relieved that the metal cuffs weren't clinging to him. Still, it was worth it to hang out with her.

--

Mello read the files on the laptop in his room. Zero was reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombies by Seth Grahame-Smith in the corner.

"We need the notebook then." He finally said after reading everything.

"That's going to be hard to get" Zero frowned.

"Not if you have the mafia working with you." Mello smirked.

"What are you planning?" She seemed corporative.

He thought for a minute, "I don't know yet." Mello stood up and pulled out a chocolate bar. He tore off the wrapper and took a bite, "The way that the mafia works is by ransom. We need to kidnap someone and use the notebook to trade."

"How about the police chief in Japan?" she said distractedly as she read,

He tugged on the chain which forced her to stand, "Meh!" Zero stood up with her eyes still glued to the book.

Mello sat on his bed and pondered that thought, he took another bit out of the chocolate bar and thought. Zero head was lost in the amazement of ultra-violent books.

"It could work." He said and took another bite and stood up and walked outside with Zero following and still reading.

Matt was playing on his PSP and took a drag from his cigarette. He saw them both walk past him in the corner of his eye.

Zero tugged on the chain and walked towards Matt. Mello started getting annoyed, and yanked on it, "Hey!"

Mello stumbled backwards, "What!" She stood her ground and tugged on it again, "I just need to get something."

"That can wait!" Mello pulled her along to the center of the mafia base.

--

After the he gave orders to the pawns Mello tugged her into his room. She followed unwillingly as usual. "Gee, can I at least change"

"Fine" he rolled his eye. Mello didn't realize how much of a hassle it was to be chained with someone. Especially with someone who your not partially fond of. However, despite the hassle, he still didn't trust her.

She walked into Matt's room. Matt was playing on his Xbox; he looked up, "Hey!"

"Hey!" Zero smiled warmly and grabbed her clothes. Mello followed unwillingly this time.

Matt looked at Mello, "Hey, dude, look. I'm sorry about, what happened. It was-"

"Its fine" Mello sighed, "I'm not mad"

--

"I still have to ask? Why don't you trust me?" Zero questioned

"I just don't" Mello respond

"You're cold."

"Well it's my nature-"

"No I mean you're frozen." Zero interrupted, she touched his arm.

"Jesus! You're hot!" he jolted,

**Hmm, I think the last part was a little unnecessary… eh, I'm not happy with this chapter. **

**Give reviews please! **


	14. Chapter 13: Love? Hate? Or Lust?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Keep reviewing; they inspire me to write more! Gee! **

**Back to Zero's POV**

_I don't know how much more I can take of this! We are two different people! He's stubborn and can't handle losing! It's like we're fire and ice! _

It's been two weeks with the two. They both are about to lose their minds. What killed Zero the most about being stuck with Mello is that she had to tolerate his pawns. As we all know Zero hates ignorance and just stupidity in general. BUT HEY, it was no walk in the park for Mello either. He had to put up with her arguments and obsessive complaining. Not to mention that she can't stay still for more then 10 minutes.

To top it all off, Matt felt awkward having to be in a room with the two of them (for obvious reasons). They were sick of each other and just have had just about enough,

"Jack you idiot!" Zero growled, "Don't you know it's impossible to smuggle weapons into an airplane."

"Not if you hide it well enough" Jack Neylon snapped back defensively,

Mello rolled his eyes and yanked back on the chain pulling her closer to him, "Shut the hell up Zero."

"Keep your dog on a leash!" Neylon spat

Zero punched Jack in the face, "You really want to die don't you!" She snapped.

"I had enough" Mello stood up and yanked her along.

Zero walked along with him in silence. "Fucking faggot" she cursed under her breath.

"Can you not yell at someone for one day?!" Mello yelled at her.

"No I can't!" She snapped, "I wouldn't if they weren't such dumbasses"

"Well their will always be people like that! Just deal with it!"

She stopped walking and looked as if she was about to stab someone. Mello stopped too and faced her, with the same expression. But instead of exploding in violence or yelling they just thought the same thing.

They shared a very angry, rough, hate-filled kiss.

Her arms where wrapped around his neck, "Sometimes I really think I hate you."

Mello smirked and tightened his grip around her waist, "Just take it." He kissed her again. Zero kissed him back and ran her fingers threw his blond hair.

They both awkwardly walked backwards towards their room. They kept running into walls and doors because they refused to part their lips.

This isn't love, or out of affection. This is lust.

***

It wasn't an awkward silence…. Nor was it comfortable being both awake and half naked on the bed. It was about 5 minutes of silence before Zero said something stupid like,

"You got jizz on my back…"

"Am I supposes to say sorry?" Mello replied apathetically

"It's gross…" she mumbled and sat up slightly, "Have I ever told you that you're unnaturally cold?"

"Have I ever told it's not humanly possible to be as warm as you?"

"Whatever, I tend to like cold things..."

"You wired." He closed his eyes

"Says you, you're the one who wears leather and resembles more of a girl then me." She joked and run her finger against the gooey white spots on her legs,

"Regular people like warm things, not anything cold."

"Do I seem like a normal person… ew…" she poked at the white soldiers, "Fuck this, I'm taking shower." She jumped off the bed and yanked on the chain,

"Fuck off. I'm tired." Mello protested

Zero pulled him off the bed and dragged him into the bathroom. "I'm NOT going to sleep in your… stuff…." She shook her head and turned on the water.

He stood up and pulled up his boxers, "Make it quick damnit"

She took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Mello was leaded against the wall waiting for her. "What is with you girls and your obsessive sanitation habits?"

"Sorry, but I typically like feeling clean." Zero retorted as the water rinsed out the conditioner.

"Hurry up." He yawned,

"Be patient ass face" Zero started getting annoyed. She rubbed a bar of soap on her legs and arms.

Mello pulled open the shower curtain, "What did you say?!" he growled defensively.

She jumped then he facial expression soured as the water rinsed off the soap from her shoulders, "Normally I would be sarcastic with you but I think you like the idea of me being covered in anything white."

**She got him there. Just bad timing Mello! **

**Current pairing – MattxMello, MattxOC, MelloxOC**

**It's a love triangle; soon it'll start to seem more like one. (Hint hint) Btw: *** means that I imply that someone is having sex. Sense this is rated T i'm not doing to write it out.**

**I love Review! Please, please, Review! **


	15. Chapter 14: Freedom!

**Thanks for all the review!**

**To Matt's POV!**

_It's been at least a week since I've had a conversation with Mello or Zero. Eh, At least I have my Xbox to keep me company._

"Shut the fuck up Zero!" Mello growled and pressed his hands to his ear, "You have worse singing voice!"

Zero was lying on the bed with her eyes close. "Dirty babe!" she raised her hand with the handcuff on it; "You see these shackles, Baby I'm your slave!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at her,

"I'll let you whip me if I miss behave! It's just that no makes me feel this way!"

"You're not bringing sexy back damnit!"

She stopped singing at sat up, "I'm bored!"

"And your entertainment was trying to annoy me?" Mello turned and face her. He was sitting on the floor reading.

"It's a lot more fun then you think" Zero smiled, "Can you takes these off please! I normally like moving around with you following me!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you, No, I don't trust you."

"Why not! What do you think I'll do? Run off, it's been three months and you don't trust me. How can I get you information from SPK if I'm shackled to you?"

"Fine!" Mello yelled, "Jesus women! You drive me nuts!"

"You like it." She laughed and jumped off the bed.

"Whatever…" he mumbled and walked to the far side cabinet at the end of their room. Or soon it'll be Mello's room again. He opened it and reached the key on the top.

Zero was practically jumping, so was so excited to be free from these chains. Mello unlocked his handcuffs and then hers. Zero's eyes lit up and she jumped on Mello and kissed him sweetly, "THANK YOU!" she smiled and ran out of the room screaming,

"I'M FREE!"

Mello shook his head, "What have I done…"

She ran down the hall and then around the corner and kicked opened Matt's door, "Hey!"

Matt looked up from his Xbox, "Zero? Where's Mello?" He fingers where still taping on the controllers. He played subconsciously as he was talking her.

"He finally trusts me." She smiled and leaned against the door frame.

--

Mello walked down the halls, '_Where the hell did she run off to?' _he wandered around the building a couple of times. '_Why did she kiss me? That was completely uncalled for." _

Meanwhile,

"So how have you've been?" Zero took a drag from a cigarette. Matt usually leaves all the lights off in his room because the light from the T.V illuminated his room, so it was pretty dark. Zero was lying on his bed with her legs hanging off the edge and he was facing the T.V shooting aliens.

"Not much, you?" Matt replied with his eyes glued onto the screen.

"I've been stuck with Mello for three weeks. How do you think?"

He chuckled, "How has he been?"

"Relived that he no longer has to listen to the sound of my voice."

"You're not annoying, so I don't know what his problem is."

"I was, I was purposely being annoying so he could unlock the handcuffs" Zero smiled and closed her eyes. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and exhaled.

"Wow, that actually worked?" Matt smiled faintly.

"Yup."

Suddenly the door busted open. It was Mello, "Where the fuck have you been?" he growled at her. Obviously anger, considering that he had been searching for a half an hour.

"Here" Zero propped her self up on her elbows, "Why? Did you think I ran off?"

"I was considering it" His face soured,

"Sup, Mells" Matt said as he played

"Hey mailbox"

"Mailbox?" Zero raised her eyebrow

Matt laughed, "It's my nickname. It's not as bad as Mello Yellow."

"Ha" she smiled and stood up, "So Mello Yellow-"

"Don't call me that!" Mello snapped.

She ignored his comment, "So Mello yellow, where am I going to sleep. Sense now you trust me, I think I deserve a place to sleep that isn't someone else's room."

**Heh, I'm feeling just a little silly today. Hm, think Mello is a little OOC? I don't know, what do you guys think…**

**I may not update till after Christmas because I'm going on a trip on the East coast! So yah, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 15: It's all Buissness

**A/N: I GOT FLAMED! **

**Finally… **

**By the way Nyu I know I'm lame! But you know who's lamer, your mother. HA (stupid come back!) and your still getting a cookie!**

**XD OKAY! I suck, I know. But that's not going to stop me from being lamer! WOOT! **

**Anyway, sorry for the retarded Christmas Chapter, I'll get rid of it because it has no relevance to the story. **

**Zero's POV**

_It took 2 hours to fly from the city of angels to the big apple on a Jet. Who knew that the Mafia had access to this stuff? _

Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes and crossed his arms. Zero and Matt were staking out of the SPK head quarters in Matt's red Camaro. It was 5 miles from Manhattan in a tall building with black tinted windows. It was dark and cold outside, it was just about the two things Matt hates most,

Going outside and freezing weather.

Zero watched the surveillance camera from a portable T.V, "It's been 5 hours of nothing! No one is walking in, or out." She sighed frustrated.

Matt was focusing on his new DSI, "I don't mind sitting here."

"Of course you don't." she was restless but she couldn't move her position. It was Mello's orders that they don't move until they receive the proper information.

"Don't be so crabby" Matt smiled faintly, "Just be patient, someone is going to have to come out at some point." What he didn't know is that Zero hates staying still for too long.

"This is hell…" she said annoyed.

"Baby, I know" he said while giving his full attention to Phoenix Wright.

Zero kept watching the screen, prying for something to move. Finally, a tall woman, maybe 5 foot 8 with campaign blonde hair, walked outside and towards the parking garage. "Okay, someone is leaving."

Matt turned off his game and opened the glove compartment, "I knew carrying around chloroform was going to play off some day" he joked and poured some on a rag.

Zero opened the car door and snatched the rag and stepped outside, "Now we play the waiting game."

"Haven't we been for five hours?"

They where staking out on a high way, it's been quiet for the past half hour so now they just have to wait.

The headlights of a black Honda was driving towards them. Zero waved her hands, flagging the women down. Her car slowed and she pulled over behind them. Zero walked up to the car window and knocked on it. The women rolled it down,

"Sorry about this" Zero frowned, "But I need help with something."

The women opened her car door and stepped out, "Sure, what do you guys need?"

At that moment Matt got out of the car and opened the trunk. The women's eyes darted from Zero to Matt,

Zero smiled innocently, "Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" she grabbed the back of the blonde's head and press the rag against her mouth and noise. She struggled for a second or two then completely passed out.

"That was easy" Zero smiled and removed the rag.

"Seemed like it" he walked up to Zero and picked up the limb women.

She cuffed her hands and pulled the women's wallet from her purse. Zero pulled out her I.D, "Her name is Halle Bullock"

Matt dropped Halle in the back trunk and closed the lid. "Now where to?"

"The parking garage three miles from here." Zero stepped into Halle's car and shut the door, "Just follow me"

--

The women's eyes opened up slowly. Her wrists where handcuffed to the back of a wooden chair. "Ugh, where am I"

Zero was sitting on top the trunk of the Camaro, she was facing her captive, "Oh, so your finally awake."

Halle's eyes focused on the two. "Who are you guys?"

"Call me Zero" she smiled, "I need a favor."

Halle started feeling hostel. She was tied up in an abandoned parking garage by two young adults. You can't really blame her. "What do you want?"

"Just the names of the SPK members"

"For what reason?"

"Look, if you give us the names I won't kill you." Zero pulled out a 7.5 caliber colt revolver and aimed it at her, "It's simple."

She stared at the gun for a moment, "And what if I refuse."

Matt was watching from inside the Camaro. He didn't really pay attention to what they were saying.

Zero smirked and shot at the ground beneath Halle's feet, "I'll kill you. I can always just get another SPK member to tell me."

She glared at her for a moment then looked down. Defeated she had no other choice but to give up the names. "Fine…"

"And you don't try to give me a fake name. Because I took the time to get your information." She held her I.D between her fingers, "Cause if I find out that the names I receive are phonies then I'll just have to find you and get the real ones out of you."

--

"And the last is Steve Maison… however, I'm not sure that's his real name." Halle finished.

Zero wrote down the last name on her arm. "Thank you for your participation."

"Now release me." She growled,

"I'm sorry about this again. But be thankful, if it was someone else, we would have killed you." Zero took the rag out of her pocket,

"When you wake up, you'll be in your car. You're seven miles south of the SPK head quarters, and like I promised. I'll set you free." She pressed the rag against her mouth and nose again.

Halle passed out again and Zero un-cuffed her.

Matt looked up at the two, "So, did you get the info, Mello wanted?"

"Yeah, if I didn't shot her then I got the infomation." Zero shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Mello's number. It rang a couple times before he answered.

"This is Mello" he answered with his monotone voice.

"We have the names." Zero replied.

"What are they?" there was a snap in the background. It was probably Mello's way of asking for paper and a pen to his pawns.

**It's all business right now. **

**Just because I brought Halle into this doesn't mean she's plays an important role in this story. (My story that is.) **

**Give reviews please! **


	17. Chapter 16: Because we all love Kidnap

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**2,170 hits! Thanks to my readers and reviewers! **

**Okay, on a serious note, I've hated writing this specific chapter because it's driving me nuts! I've been rewriting it at least 3 times. So…**

**Matt's POV**

_Sayu Yagami, why would Mello think about kidnapping her?_

The computer screen illuminated Matt's face as he read information about Sayu. Zero was lying on her back on the hotel room couch, she kept reading while she waited for information from Matt.

"Well she lives in the Kanto region of Japan so we're located in the right area…" he phased. Matt looked uncomfortable with the situation, it was obvious.

"Are you okay?" Zero slipped her bookmark into the 210 page novel.

He sighed, "Don't be shocked but I'm not too crazy about kidnapping someone." Matt still manage to be a comic relief character when he's nervous and uneasy.

Her face softened and stood behind him and leaned on the back of the couch to read what he was looking at, "I don't blame you. I don't understand why Mello would have **us **do this."

Matt scrolled down the page, "Well I know where she lives…" he phased, "Well apparently she's the daughter of the head of the Task Force so that's probably the reason why Mells would want her from ransom."

Zero hugged him from behind and pressed her cheek against his head, "Well, he did mention that Kira killed there last person and something about getting the information from inside the Japanese police."

"Yeah… that could explain it." He smiled and closed his laptop, "Well for a 19 year old girl I would think on a Friday night she would be out with her friends."

"Considering if she has friends." Zero jumped onto the couch and sat down,

"I'm pretty sure she does. I mean, she's cute."

"Pff, I never had friends besides you, and I'm starting to consider Mello as one because he doesn't want to kill me as much as his pawns." Zero shrugged.

"That's a good argument but you hate people in general." He chucked as he set the laptop down on the coffee table in front of them and propped his feet up onto it.

"True, very true." She laid back and rested her head in his lap, "its only noon so I can assume that she would hang out with her friends (if she has any) around sunset and stay out for a couple hours."

"Now how are we going to kidnap her?" he started subconsciously stroking her hair.

"Like we did with Halle, chloroform."

--

Zero leaned back against a dirty city wall; she waited till she saw her. Sayu Yagami was texting on her cell phone while she was walking home. Zero immediately dialed Matt's number and waited till he picked up,

"Yo" he said on the other line.

"She's taking the sort cut home."

"I'm already there."

Zero hung up and dashed down the alley and pulled her hood over her head. When she got close enough to the alley where the short cut was Zero heard Matt talking. He was talking to Sayu.

"So are those just big glasses?" She smiled shyly.

"No there goggles" He tapped his eye wear,

Zero walked pasted them and towards Sayu's house where Matt had parked his Camaro. She crossed past the puddles and gutters to the opened then street that connects to a main road. Zero popped open the trunk and dialed Mello's number and waited.

Meanwhile,

"So, what's pretty girl like you doing in a dark, dangerous alley like this." Matt smiled

"I'm just walking house." Sayu said with a smile,

"Why don't you just take then main road?"

"This way is shorter." She shrugged.

"And it's more dangerous."

"Okay, if it's so dangerous then why are you here?"

Matt smiled, "Because, I do risky business" he said in a dramatic joking tone.

"Are you hitting on me?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"That's so cute" Sayu smiled and looked at her wrist watch, "Oh crap! Mom's going to kill me. I have to go, if your so concern with my safety then you can walk me home"

--

"So what time can we expect the jet?" Zero said to the receiver.

"Midnight" Mello said in this same monotone voice.

"Okay. You can announce the new ransom now" Zero's head lifted up, it was Matt with the girl, passed out in his arms.

"Great, I'll contract you later" Mello hung up.

Zero jumped off the car. "Yo!"

Matt looked at her, "Well, that was easier then I thought."

"I wouldn't expect any less" Zero handcuffed Sayu and Matt placed her in the trunk and closed the lid,

"Well, you know." Matt smiled cockily, "I'm good with the ladies"

**Oh Matt. **

**You weirdo. **

**I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes! I have to rush off the computer, **

**Give reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 17: Ordianary

**Mello's POV**

_I'm so close, if this all goes as planned then I'm a step ahead of Near. Then I'll be number one… _

"Yo, Mello?" Matt tapped his best friend's head, "You okay there?"

Mello shook his head and snapped back into reality, "I'm fine." He paused and rubbed his temples, "I'm just… tired…"

Matt frowned, "It's been 48 hours since you last slept. I think you-"

"I'M FINE!" he growled. He didn't look at him, Mello just continue to chew at his chocolate angrily.

"Jesus, calm down. You shouldn't yell so much."

"When have you ever been so worried about me?" Mello spat. His watched the monitor's in the surveillance room and ignored him.

Matt turned off his game and looked at him with an aggravated expression, "What are you talking about? I don't mean to sound like a girl but I've always been worried about you! Ever since I came here you've changed."

Mello slammed his fists on to the table top; "I don't need to deal with this" he stood up and left the surveillance room. He wasn't tired. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Meanwhile,

Because the mafia didn't have much use for a holding cell, they didn't install any cameras. So since they had Sayu there Mello made it Zero's job to watch Sayu till tomorrow when the Task Force would make the trade.

Zero, however, didn't fancy this idea. But Mello didn't give her a choice.

"I'm sorry about this again. It wasn't my idea to kidnap you." Zero found a way to make conversation with her.

"Heh, right." The captive spoke quietly.

"Yeah, so just hang tight. I'm pretty sure everything will be alright for you as long as your father cooperates with us." She paused, "You know I never thought I would be able to say that."

Sayu didn't respond. She had fallen asleep. It was way past midnight and Zero wasn't allowed to sleep.

"I'm not that boring…" Zero rolled her eyes as she paid her attention to her book. Lately she started getting into Shakespeare. _"__But, soft! Methinks I scent the morning air;  
Brief let me be. Sleeping within my orchard, my custom always of the afternoon." _She recited a quote from scene 5.

"Hamlet…" A voice echoed from the entrance.

Zero looked up, "Yeah… how did you know?"

It was Mello, "Well, for starters that's a famous line." He walked over towards the pigment-less girl. "Second, who doesn't know Shakespeare?"

"True" She stood up, "Why are you here? Can I leave?"

"No." he stated, "I'm getting sick of watching the surveillance videos…"

"So you come down here to visit me, I'm touched." Zero said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "I seriously doubt that you would talk to me if you were bored."

"You the only one awake."

"When I'm gone, you usually talk to Matt. Unless something happened…" Zero paused "Did something happen?"

"I just don't want to talk to him…" Mello looked down,

"Why?" Zero started walking out the holding cells.

"I never said you could leave your post!" Mello yelled at her.

"SHH!" Zero turned around and faced him. "People are trying to sleep." She pointed at Sayu who seemed slightly disturbed from her rest.

"She's a hostage! She's not supposes to be comfortable!"

She kept walking and paid no attention to Mello's yelling. Zero could careless. He finally had enough and ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Zero turned and faced him, she was going to come back with a witty response but she simply smiled, "You have L's eyes"

She was referring to the bags underneath them. With the lighting in the holding cell it was difficult to see them, now, they're pretty noticeable. Mello blushed slightly, "What?!"

Zero smiled and ran her fingers smoothly over them, "You have these dark lines under them, like how L did."

He blinked confused, "Wait, how did you know how L looked like? When you arrived at Wammy three weeks after he died"

Zero smirked, "That's something for me to keep and for you to find out."

Mello was stunned, '_did this girl actually meet L? Did she actually see him before Matt or near could?' _His head was swimming with confusion.

She shrugged and opened her book to the middle of scene five of hamlet and kept reading. "Anyway, can I sleep?"

"No" Mello frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm not letting you sleep. Not until you tell me how you know how L looked like."

Zero snapped her book shut, "Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"If you where around Wammy's House long enough, you would know how important this is!" he snapped.

"What would it gain for you if I told you?" She snapped back.

That's was the opposite of what Mello needed. He was in no mood to argue.

"Tell me" he growled

"No!" Zero snapped.

She thought for a moment, and then was interrupted with a singular clapping sound, "Hey, boy version of Zero and girl version of Mello. Stop yelling your waking up the entire headquarters."

They bother turned their heads. It was none-other then Matt.

"Stop called me that!" they said in unison.

--

**Writers Block sucks dick! **

**Ehh, anyway, please review. **


	19. Chapter 18: Sweet in the Dark

**Yo people in FanFiction land! What is up? So far I have 30 reviews, Woot, keep them coming! **

**Zero's POV **

_This is just a theory, but I think Mello likes putting me threw hell. I'm not afraid of most things but… something about sending me down into the dark cellars of the base it's… well, It's like watching someone eating a puppy. It's horrifying! _

"Because _I really always knew that my little crime would get cold so that's why I gotta heater for your thighs_" Zero sang as she tapped a pack of gunpowder to a barrel of gasoline, her hands where starting to get filthy from all the dirt and grime that the cellar collects.

People rarely go down to there so it gets pretty filthy. Actually the Mafia Base is always dirty but, the cellar is an exception.

Zero pushed another barrel next to the others and wiped the sweat off her forehead. _"And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye"_ she kept singing and rearranging the barrels so they would all explode. Mello gave her instructions that if anything happened, that if they where caught and they where stuck in this building that he would blow it up.

Now, since everyone was busy making the trade with the notebook, she had the job to wire up the building. Again, she had no choice; besides, if she refused it would make her seem useless. And even though she never really cared what Mello thinks of her, (or more, she wants to think that she doesn't care what he thinks) Zero didn't want to appear as a burden among the group. Most of the Mafia members detest her, (mostly it's because she has a terrible temper and a 'matter-o-factly' attitude) so why should she give them more of a reason.

"_And word to the wise when the fire dies, you think it's over but it's just begun, so baby don't cry because you had my heart. At least for the most part." _Singing kept her from freaking out; it helped keep her nerves clam. Zero wasn't afraid of the dark, she was afraid of what's in it. "_Because everyone gotta die sometime, we fell apart, let's make a new start." _ Zero walked further down into the darkness, there was a tedious dripping sound coming from a leaky pipe. She kept moving more drums of gasoline,

After she was all wiring the together she started heading back to the entrance. Only, there was a problem, where was the entrance, or the exit… "Aw shit!" Zero's heart started pounding hard.

She wandered around trying to find a wall but the cellar was so large it was like wandering threw an endless hallway. It seemed to go on forever, Zero started hyperventilating and panicking so she ran threw the cellar mindlessly. The room was dark with very little lighting coming from the, almost burnt-out light blub. Zero tripped on one of the cords and landed face first on the ground. She was on the verge of tears, Zero began to feel frightened and overwhelmed. Zero stood up and started breathing slowly, "Don't worry, nothing is down here."

Suddenly there was no dripping sound. It was completely silent. Deep breathing wouldn't help her clam down now, "_Because everybody gotta die some time, but baby don't cry…" _she kept walking straight till she found a wall. Zero gave out a long sigh of relief.

This wasn't intended as a mean prank, but it sure is fun to watch a stubborn girl go hysterical. After he was done with the notebook business, Mello decided to check up on Zero. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as she freaking out. Sure it was mean, but it was fucking amusing. He watched her with night vision goggles he 'borrowed' from Matt.

_A little piece of Heaven? I didn't think she would be into metal music. _Mello smiled at the thought. "Why are you acting like such a pansy?"

Zero let out a girly scream of fright. Mello busted out laughing,

She started breathing heavily. "Ah, who is that?"

He was so used to seeing her being so angsty and aggressive it was alien to see her vulnerable. "Who do you think?"

"Mello? Wait? Have you been here the whole time?" she was still shaken up and terrified but nevertheless, Zero was still Zero.

"Well, not the whole time. Only when you started singing." He snickered.

She sprinted towards Mello and hugged him tightly and, "I fucking hate you so much!" She tightened her grip around him.

He stood there shocked that she found him, and also the random affection.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" She cried. "Just get me out of here!"

"What if I don't want to?" He replied coldly.

She buried her face in this vest and still held on to him, "Did I mention I hate you!"

Zero was furious at him for laughing at her while she was vulnerable but still. Why would you rid of the one person who can save you from your personal hell?

"I think I heard you say that…" She was feeling warmer then usual.

Zero hated this, she felt like a little 5 year old. But she couldn't help it; she needed something that could comfort her. As for Mello he was torn between pushing her off of him or just letting her hold him. He's not going to lye. It felt nice. Considering that the only affection he usually gets is from Matt. And since he pissed off Matt, he was going to have to settle for less.

Mello wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. Zero let out a deep sigh, "Thank you."

"… Um, no problem."

--

Now here is a little history lesson on Zeki Kobayashi. Zeki came from a family of Italians and Japanese folk. On her dad's side was Hiroto Kobayashi, he was a police officer who was always way to over protective over his Zeki.

Hiroto wanted a baby boy, but instead, he got a girl. But that didn't stop him from treating her like a one. Instead of a princess cake, she got a Spiderman cake, instead of glamour magazines, she got comic books. The only thing she could do was gymnastics and that took months of begging.

Her mother, Mona Giordano, didn't approve. So Zeki's childhood consisted of parental arguments on how to raise a child.

Mona wanted a baby girl, and she got one. She taught Zeki her family traditions. Now Mona's family was a very traditional Italian family. So they greet each other the same, with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Now, Hiroto wasn't traditional however, he was annoyed by how affectionate her family was. This lead to one thing, arguments.

Zeki was raised off of that! They didn't do a terrible job, but this gave her a very cynical, anti-social personality. But she was still a nice girl, she wouldn't back sass her parents but she did with other authority figures. She was friendly to most people and nice to others but if Zeki didn't like someone, she wouldn't treat them nicely.

Zeki was a girl, an average normal girl from the outside; however, she wasn't very average on the inside.

--

"Where have you two been?" Matt heard the two walking in.

"The cellar, Zero got lost." Mello tossed the goggles back at Matt.

"Fuck! These are collector goggles from Modern Warfare Two!" He snapped while codling the item.

"You sound like Near." Mello teased.

"… Shut up dick!" He growled and set the goggles down next to his Xbox 360.

Zero leaned back and watched the two quarrel. They always ignore her, which she got used too. She just left the two alone. Usually when they argue one of them eventually got over it and apologize, followed by obnoxiously loud make-up sex. However, this was different. It's been three days and they both aren't giving in.

"I wonder what there arguing about." She walked down the halls to her room.

--

They both waited till Zero was out of site. Matt glared at Mello, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you deserve it." He leaned against the wall and stared back at the red head.

"Why?! You ran away from Wammy and left me! And now that I made a new friend you get jealous." He paused his game, "I can't believe you slept with her…"

**Song is called: Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Please Review :D**


	20. Chapter 19: Omen Fires

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, and favs. **

**Matt's POV **

_It's been a week, I've never fought with Mello for this long. I haven't fought with anyone for this long in my life. And over what? A girl? No, not any girl, where fighting over Zero._

Zero was sitting Matt's lap. Her eyes when over the words of the book that killed her father. "Even though only one name is written in the Death Note, if it influences and causes other humans that are not written in it to die, the victim's cause of death will be a heart attack." Zero repeated from the text.

"The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old." Matt read over her shoulder.

"Who would want kill a baby." She muttered to herself as she flipped threw the pages.

Tonight was a practically warm night in the fall. It's been a year of this and finally they where getting somewhere with the Kira Case. The information that Zero obtained and the Death Note they can finally find who the real Kira is. However, there was a line of black smoke coming from the city that spelled a terrible omen.

Like something bad was going to happen soon…

Anyway it started as any typical night. The normal criminal activity happens during the day and the pawns slack off once the sunsets. Certain mafia members like to do certain things. Roy and Skyer liked to drink heavily and Rod like to fondle his 'paid friends', Strawberry and Ice, Who, for some reason made Zero uncomfortable.

Like everyone else, Rod didn't like Zero. So he usually sends the two whores to scare Zero for his own amusement. So when Matt left to (most likely) bleed the lizard, they had their fun.

"Hey" Strawberry breathed into her ear.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Zero shivered. "Don't touch me"

"What's the matter" Ice ran her finger under Zero's pale chin, "You don't like all the extra attention." They both circled around her like sharks.

"No I don't!" her voice got high-pitched. These women scared her, "I can see your tampon sting!"

"Aww, where just having some fun." Strawberry sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Ice sat on the other side of her and wrapped her arms around Zero's waist.

"Why Rod? Why do you hate me **this **much?" she glared down at him.

"They have to get paid some how." He chuckled and watched as his 'paid friends' mess with her.

"Bitches be crazy!" Zero growled and shoved the women off of her. "I think you might have exposed me to HIV or something."

"Don't be silly" Strawberry licked her cheek, "We weren't paid to do that."

She blushed hard. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh What the fuck!" Zero shot straight up and towards the exit. She pushed past Matt and towards her own bathroom to wash off the whore's saliva when he ran into Mello.

"Move it!" She growled.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, not bothering to move.

"None of your business move." She shoved passed him. Mello grabbed her shoulder, "Is that… saliva?"

"No, it's a diseased puss from a whore!" Zero pulled out of his grip and practically ran into her room. She pulled open the door and rushed inside her bathroom and rinsed off her face. "I hate whores! I do! I really do!" she said to herself.

--

After 30 minutes of throe scrubbing, Zero was finally convinced that she washed off the evil succubus puss saliva. She took two steps to the door till she heard echoes of Mello and Matt.

"Why do you even care about her? Whatever happened to us?" It sounded like Mello.

"What do you mean us? You abandoned me at Wammy's house and you expect me to except you back? Fuck that!" that sounded like Matt's voice. Zero pressed her ear against the door,

"I'm sorry I left! But for the millionth time, I'm sorry! I'm doing this for L!"

"L my ass! Your doing this just so you can beat Near and become number one. Admit it!"

"I'm not admitting that because that's not true!" Mello snapped, "And that's besides the point!"

"And your point is?" Matt crossed his arms.

"My point is that Zero is getting in are way."

"And what? We just drop her? We rid of her like we did with Zakk, no; I'm not letting you do that!"

"I never said that." Mello rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is she's causing too much problems. Think about it."

There was a long silence. Zero backed up from the door, her eyes widened. "What... they can't just…"

Both Mello and Matt's head turn their heads. They heard her and she knew they did. There was two ways to handle this, the mature way and the childish way. Due to shock, Zero had lack of judgment skills. She kicked open the door and busted out of her room, "So what… this is what you two where arguing about for a week." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"You both, where auguring about me." She faced Mello, "And your plan was to rid of me!"

"No, I never said that…" he replied.

"Bullshit! You hate me like the rest of the people here. Not like I care. I'm not doing this for you!" She yelled.

"Zero, I-" Matt tried to coax her before this got out of hand, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do.

"Save it." Zero snapped and walked away. She ran off headquarters and off to no where.

Matt stood there speechless. Feeling ultimately guilty,

Mello hid his feelings pretty damn will and shrugged, "She'll get over it. I have work to do."

"You're such an asshole." Matt growled and ran after her.

--

Zero sat in a park two miles from the headquarters. The city was empty because most of the citizens fled because of the fires. It was dark; all you could see was the embers from her cigarette and the glow of the fire from the hillside.

"Stupid Zeki." She took a long drag, "When will you learn…" she exhaled and added to the carbon that was already in the air. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat on a bench.

"Zero!" A voiced called out.

She whipped her head around, "Matt?"

The red head ran up to her, "Jesus, what are you doing here. It's after dark and you're in northern Los Angeles"

"Pff. I don't care" she took another drag, "It's not like there's anyone here."

"Look…" he paused and met her hazel eyes, "Mello didn't mean anything by that, just so you know…"

"I don't care. I'm doing this to avenge my father." Zero snapped coldly.

"Still stubborn as always." He rolled his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she put out her cigarette and crossed her arms. "Don't apologize for him. I heard what he said and I'm pretty damned convinced he doesn't want me around."

Matt frowned, "Well, I don't care. I'm not letting him get rid of you."

"Why not? You two seemed enamored with each other before I showed my face." Zero looked down.

He smiled, "Yeah, we where. And now, we aren't. I don't want him anymore." He put his finger under her chin and pushed it up so she was facing him, "He's jealous but I like you." Matt kissed her sweetly.

Zero closed her eyes kissed him back, for some reason, he was the only one who could make her feel better, "Matt…" she muttered against his lips.

"What?" he looked at her with his emerald eyes.

"You know, I was thinking about this" She paused, "and actually I think I-"

KABOOM!!!!!

_Love you…_

Two miles south of the park a large mushroom-like-cloud took over the sky. There was another large fire in a building that looked awfully like the Mafia Base,

Because it was the mafia base. They both looked at each other and they both where thinking the same thing,

"Mello…"

**Please Review :D **


	21. Chapter 20: A loss cause?

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D**

**Mello's POV**

_Damnit! I was so close…_

In case of emergency it was decided that they would be a safe house 5 miles south of the mafia base. This was planned three days before the trade.

The plan was; if anything happened, the mafia base would be destroyed and they would transfer to another Headquarters. However, there was something they forgot. How we're they where going to transfer information from the database. That was something that was left to Matt; however, there wasn't much time to upload all the data to another CPU in time before everything was destroyed.

Everything they had worked up to, all the evidence, everything was erased when Mello exploded the base. This had more of an effect on Mello and Zero then it did Matt.

The reason why Mello was upset was obvious, he wanted to beat Near and avenge L's death. He had worked his way up to being the mafia boss and from that he used his power to gather information on Kira then that being erased all at once. That would piss off anyone. As for Zero, after being rejected from the Task Force she had spends six months breaking into data bases and gathering classified information straight from there HQ. She had been doing things she was against for the sake of avenging her father.

Which seemed like a lost cause now senses everything was gone.

Now, the explosion left a nasty burn on the left side of Mello's face and shoulder. So 50 cotton balls, a bottle of antiseptic, and a roll of gauze later Mello was all bandaged up. He eventually stopped bleeding threw the layers of gauze.

They all where sitting together in the safe house, which was a two bedroom, one bathroom, and apartment. Mello was still unconscious; it was way past midnight and Zero kept an eye on him just in case he woke up. Matt had fallen asleep in the other bedroom, they both agreed to take turns watching over Mello.

Zero was trying really hard to keep her eyes focused on the words of Macbeth (A play by Shakespeare). "_Thou art the best o' the cut-throats: yet he's good" _she mumbled in efforts to keep awake. Her eyelids kept falling over her eyes in efforts to persuade her to sleep. Zero shook her head violently, "Stay awake"

Her eyes wandered to Mello, who seems to be peacefully asleep. "Fuck you" she growled at him, "It's your fault I have to say awake."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Mello said with his eyes still close.

"Ahh!" Zero screamed in terror and fell backwards on her chair

He laughed and opened his eyes. Suddenly the pain of the third degree burns on his face and shoulder started to kick in. He didn't bother to sit up; Mello knew that it would just make the healing skin strain and probably break.

Zero stood up and rubbed her head, "You suck!"

"And you swallow."

"Fuck you and Matt for always having a good comeback for that!" she growled as she pulled up the wooden chair and sat back down next to the blonde, "Anyway? How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the pain started to set in. Zero had a glass of water and aspirin set out for him just incase she had collapsed from lack of sleep.

"Here" she handed him the pills, "Take this it'll make the pain less painful..." Zero was too tired to find something better to say then, 'make the pain less painful.'

He looked at her and felt like questioning her sincerity but thought better of it. Mello sat up slightly and worked up the strength to take the medicine.

"Just keep resting" Zero yawned. She already half asleep when she was talking to him. Eventually her words turned into gibberish and she finally gave in and crashed.

Mello just ignored her gibberish. He was finally awake.

--

The next morning Matt trotted into the second bedroom and froze, "Zero?"

She was still asleep; Zero was curled up on the wooden chair with her head on the arm rest. Everything is where it was but one thing, where the fuck was Mello? "Zero?" he walked up to her, "Wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly. "What?" she sat up on the chair.

"Where the hell is Mello?"

Her eyes darted to the bed, "shit…"

--

_-There is only one choice I have left… I rather die… _

Mello leaned over the balcony, the wind was mildly blowing. The temperature outside wasn't to warm and wasn't too cold. He looked down at the city and pondered his thoughts. _I wouldn't work with him, even if my life depended on it…_

"There you are!" a voice shouted at him.

Mello turned around, it was Zero. Her hazel eyes fixed on him, "What the hell I said not to move that much."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't try and act like what you say matters anymore. You're useless to me…"

Zero flinched. She expected another reply other then that. He met her gaze, "What? No smart ass comeback?"

She was about to cuss him out but she thought better of it. Instead she smirked, "Nope."

He turned around and faced the balcony, "Then just leave me alone."

"You're an idiot you know?" Zero crossed her arms, "Just because you try to act all independent doesn't mean you can go on with this case alone." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter and a cigarette.

"Who said I'm still continuing this case." Mello stared down at the city, refusing to look at her.

"You can't lie." She held the cigarette between her teeth and sparked the lighter. Zero inhaled, "If I learned anything about you in the past 6 months then you're still going to try to avenge L."

He twitched slightly, "You still never told me how you met L."

Zero paused; "Don't change the subject!" white smoke crept out of her mouth. "Just because all the data and evidence is gone doesn't mean we're helpless."

"And your calling me an idiot." He chuckled and faced her, "Well if you're so overly confident about this you come up with the plan. Mello pushed passed her and towards the apartment."

Zero rolled her eyes and took another drag and stared down at the city.

--

"This isn't like you Mello?" Matt looked over at the blonde, "Near? Really?"

"I don't have any other choices?" Mello looked down. They both where standing in the first bedroom. The red head tilted his head to the side,

"Honestly, do you feel alright? Because why would you even consider-"Matt paused for dramatic effect, "Working with the albino?"

He looked down, "I don't have much of a choice anymore."

**So it took so long to update. I had a mayor project due and I had procrastinated till the last day. Heh, **

**Give reviews**


	22. Chapter 21: Fragile Tension

**ALAS! I'M ALIVE!**

**Sorry I couldn't get the chapter in by Sunday. Something came up that I had to take care of so… Again, I apologize!**

**Zero's POV.**

"Well, if you remember any of the information I had gathered in the past six months-"Zero said as she uncapped an expo marker, "Is that L had past suspensions of who was the Kira and the second Kira."

She wrote on the glass table top, _suspects_

Mello, Matt and Zero where all sitting around on a circular glass table. Matt wasn't paying attention too them. He was busy looking up the members of the SPK.

"L had wrote that Light Yagami was indeed Kira but the suspicions where later dropped."

"Because of the fake rule-"Mello added.

"Exactly." She wrote _Kira – Yagami, (fake rule) _"Also, Misa Amane was suspected to be the second Kira. Apparently, they had found matching DNA samples linking her to video tapes that where on Sakura TV." _Amane – second Kira _

Before Zero could have finished her complete thought Mello snatched the marker out of her finger tips, "If Amane was the one to slip up and resulted in L catching them then-"he wrote _surveillance _by Misa's name, "Then we need to keep an eye on her to see if we can get some sort of confession from her..." Mello stood up and walked away from the both of them for a moment.

Zero sat there and blinked, "What the…"

Matt chuckled at her reaction, "There is a reason why he's one of the successors to L."

Mello walked back into the room, "Matt!"

"Yo!" he responded back.

"How fast can you make a bug?"

"Depends" Matt turned to face the blonde, "Why do I need to make a bug in the first place?"

"Someone is going to have to plant bug in Amane's room." He said it as if it was just as easy as taking out trash, "If we place a listening device or maybe a camera in her room we can get information or" He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, "Probably a confession."

"Well who's going to plant the bugs?" Zero added.

"You"

"What!" she stood up in protest

"Well, I have to go to New York to retrieve something from Near. While I'm flying over, the plane will detour to Japan where Amane is. Then Matt will keep tabs on you then. Also I'm having him help we gain entrance to the SPK." Mello said casually.

"Well, it's not like breaking into a building. I'm breaking into an internationally well know celebrity's house who has relations to Kira!" Zero frowned, "Besides, I don't know where she lives!"

"She lives 5 miles east of the Task Force Headquarters." Matt smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure you know where that is." Mello smirked.

"But. But. But..!" She babbled speechless. She really didn't want to do this. Something in her gut said this was a really bad idea. (Not that breaking into anything is a bad idea already.)

Without allowing her to finish her sentence he continued on with his new plan. "Matt, contact Linder. Ask her if she's willing to participate with me."

"Sure." He looked back at the computer screen and began typing vigorously.

"Ask her if she'll 'share' some of Near's data with us."

"So much for working with him." Matt smiled behind the computer screen.

Mello didn't seem in anyway amused. It was time to be serious. "No matter what, I'm going to beat him. Sharing information isn't working together."

Zero twitched slightly, she was being ignored, "So when am I going to be sent to Japan."

"In about a week." The blonde said as he took another bite of his chocolate bar, "We're leaving Los Angeles to moving to Japan till this Kira business is over with. In the mean time, Matt will cover all the provisions for you."

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Till then, what do I do?"

"Sit tight."

--

Zero's new task was starting to eat away at her.

Usually something like this came easy to her. Zeki's father was extremely overprotective over his only daughter; adding to that, sense he was police office who had made a lot of powerful enemies in his history of work. He had fears of them targeting his family so when Zeki was younger he taught her how to break out of building or escape from the back trunk of a car.

So if breaking out of building came easy to her, breaking into buildings was a piece of cake.

So why was she worried?

"Hey Zero? Is something wrong, you seem out of it?" Matt turned away from the laptop.

She blinked, "Yes!" Zero tapped her finger nails tediously against the glass table top.

"What's wrong?" he stood up and sat next to her, concerned.

"Its, not a big deal." She snapped coldly, "I'm just being a girl…"

Matt narrowed his eyes, "it doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well it is." She looked away from the red head.

"What's up her ass?" Mello had overheard them two,

Zero glared at Mello, "Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

The blonde frowned, "Matt? Go back to work"

"Whatever you say." He sighed and did as told

Zero refused to face any of them, or anyone who had a penis for that matter. Mello sat next to her, his sapphire blue eyes burned holes threw the back of her head. This really started to irritate her, she finally faced him, "What! What do you want?!" Zero spat annoyed.

"What's bothering you?"

She twitched and stood up, "I'm going outside!" she said as she walked away from the two.

They both watched her as she left. Once she had shut the door behind her they both turned and face each other,

"What the fuck is she so worried about?" Mello said annoyed.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" Matt shrugged

Meanwhile, Zero sat on the balcony ledge. She ran her hands against the metal bars and felt a cold sensation run up her arms. She placed both hands on the metal bar and brought her knees against her chin. Zero swung her body back and had flipped off the bar and onto the wood base of the Balcony with both feet on the ground. When she landed there was a loud 'thud.'

She smiled and laughed to herself. Doing gymnastics was one of the only things she could do to cheer herself up. She would usually read but she didn't want to be around Matt or Mello at the moment.

Zero jumped onto of the bar and cart wheeled on it and laughed in enjoyment. She bent over backwards and gripped the bar firmly; Zero had lifted her legs up.

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that?" Mello jerked his head upward, there was a loud thud coming from the balcony.

"Hear what?" Matt replied apathetically,

"Never mind." The blonde stood up and walked towards the window and peered out the window.

Matt continued looking at the computer screen. He was too tired to care, it was past midnight and Mello wasn't allowing either of them to sleep till Linder had contacted them back. However, Miheal was restless and alert. He'd lost once in this battle, he wasn't going to let another opportunity slip threw his fingers.

He was puzzled as to what was going on out on the balcony, till he realized it was Zero. Mello chuckled, "Hey Matt your girlfriend is hanging off the balcony."

"Oh that's nice…" Mail mumbled distractedly, he was staring at the computer screen. Matt wasn't paying attention to anything anyone was saying.

In reality, she was just holding a handstand.

"Yeah, and she's about to fall off," he lied

"Oh, well, that must be annoying."

"Yeah I can hear her called for help."

"Well good for you…" Matt mumbled.

Miheal rolled his eyes and walked out to the balcony, "Hey Zero?"

"Hmm?" she adjusted her position so she was facing him. Her face instantly soured. "Oh it's you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not happy to see you either."

She flipped off the bar, "So what do you want?"

"Do I have to ask?" Mello crossed his arms to preserve any body heat he might lose from the windy air.

"What's been worrying me lately or how I met L?"

"Either one works."

She sighed, "So I met L when-

"Is it really bothering you that much!" Mello snapped.

Zero rolled her eyes, "Well I wasn't really going to tell you, anyway." She crossed her arms.

Mello narrowed his eyes. He didn't have to say anything because it was obvious what he wanted.

"Okay, okay, fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" she snapped irritated, "I'm worried something might go wrong! Maybe I might slip up or…" Zero sighed and looked down, "Or maybe I might get killed… I don't know, just something doesn't feel quite right about this…"

There was two ways Mello could have reacted to this, either A: Calmly explain to her there was really nothing to worry about, or B: take advantage of her vulnerability.

What do you think he did?

**Muahaha! Cliffhangers!!! **

**DAMN THIS CHAPTER IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! **

**I'm so sorry for the late update… I'll try my best to get the next chapter in by the end of this week. But for now, **

**Please Review :D **


	23. NOTICE 2

**Last and Final notice:**

**After re-reading my story I've come to the conclusion that I'm not happy with this story. Now, now, I know what you're thinking, **

**I'm still going to finish this story, **

**However, I'm going to rewrite it because I think I need to make a couple of changes,**

**Sooo! I'm going to delete this story, and rewrite another one, **

**It's still going to be called "Wammy Runaway" but with a different writing style. So If you want to read my rewrite, Author Alert me until you find my new story, **

**Then you can stop, I don't know, do what you want from there. **

**-Lucy**


	24. I SUCK!

**Last and Final notice, FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

**Okay, So after writing and rewriting this again and again and I'm not happy with what I have. So I'm quiting this story. After a week consideration I've decided that I can't continue this because of:**

- Lack of modivation

- Lack of intrest

- My OCD about the story and having everyone in character!

- and discourgement

Furthermore, I'm sorry that it had to come to me stopping the story. I apoligize from the ernest of my heart.

-Lucy


End file.
